


Lost Warrior Princess of Terrassen

by my_Blood_is_Iron_and_Stardust



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Blood_is_Iron_and_Stardust/pseuds/my_Blood_is_Iron_and_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot about Celaena killing the king. Two versions for two ships: Version 1 = Celaena/Dorian and Version 2 = Celaena/Chaol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dorian was sitting in yet another council meeting. Rumors had been traveling like wildfire as of late. Rumors of a beautiful warrior princess. Dorian shifted in his seat as he remembered when he first heard about the rebel girl.

_Dorian sat in his uncomfortable chair, bored to death as councilmen droned on. All of a sudden, a man burst into the hall. Chaol, who was standing at a pillar, was suddenly in front of Dorian and his father, sword drawn. Guards at the door had the spears leveled the very next second, preventing the man from moving further into the room._  
_Dorian examined the man. Even from where the prince sat, he could smell horse and sweat. The man was panting, his clothes torn and face red._  
_The king had no reaction, still completely at ease. "What is your name and your purpose in coming here?" his voice was, as usual, like ice._  
_"I am a messenger from your standing army in Ellywe. I have information on the leader of the rebellion that his been rising throughout the kingdom._  
_The King stood, becoming interested. "Captain," he instructed, "after this messenger speaks, send hunters out to catch this man."_  
_Chaol, who had sheathed his sword and resumed his position by the pillar, gave a curd not. The king then turned to the man and gestured for him to continue._  
_"Majesty, their leader is not a man. It… it s a woman, sire."_  
_A collective gasp went through the room._  
_"Do continue," the king was still calm. "Tell me more about this girl."_  
_"Her soldiers would follow her anywhere. She has supporters from all over the continent, from the Silent Assassins to the Western Lands to Ellywe. She even has allies even here, in Adarlan. She is the bravest warrior the kingdom has ever seen. She can cut down men as if they were nothing. Swords and knives are like extensions of her arms. She can best even the biggest warrior from the White Fang Mountains in any form of combat."_  
_"Why do all these people follow her?"_  
_"She promises to take back all the land that you conquered and return them to their natural rulers."_  
_The king let out a harsh laugh. "And who does she claim to be that she has all this power?"_  
_"She has recently been recognized by her uncle in Wendlyn. She has the Ashyver Eyes."_  
_Dorian raised a questioning eyebrow but no one explained._  
_The king still looked confused, which was not normal for him._  
_"Sire," the man looked uncomfortable, "she is the lost princess of Terrassen."_

And that was how Dorian found out about the rebel princess. But he never expected what was about to happen.  
Chaol had taken to posting twice as many men around the room since the news and as Dorian looked around, they were all armed to the teeth and looked deadly.  
The doors to the council room were flung open, much like the last time. This time, however, the man did not rush in like the messenger. He came in slowly, leading someone with him. The other person, distinctly feminine, had a black bag over her head, and her arms were tied behind her.  
"Mi'lord," the man said, "I have come as requested."  
"Is this the princess?"  
"It is, sire." At this, the poor girl writhed violently in the man's grip, but he did not let go.  
The king nodded his head and the man forced the girl to her knees in front of Dorian and his father.  
Dorian thought he recognized something about how the girl struggled but shook it off.  
"Take the hood off," the kind demanded.  
The man knelt behind the girl, and took out a knife to cut the rope tying the hood.  
Dorian was the only one that noticed when the knife dipped down quickly to cut the ropes binding the girl's wrists.  
He stood and yanked the hood off.  
Dorian gasped.  
For the girl before him was Celaena.  
"Now!" she shouted. All of a sudden, all of the extra guards drew their swords. For every one Adarlan guard, there were two rebels, holding the guards immobile.  
Celaena sprang forward, producing a dagger out of nowhere. Just as quickly, Dorian's father had drawn his sword and brought it up to meet Celaena's daggers. Celaena pressed down but the king was too strong. He pushed her off him. They circled each other in the center of the room. All the councilmen were frozen in their seats.  
Dorian made a move to help (whether he was going to help Celaena or his father he didn't know) but was stopped by a knife to his throat.  
It was the man who brought Celaena in. For some reason, Dorian knew that he would not be hurt, so he didn't tense against the knife.  
The duel played out and it was clear Celaena was loosing. Although Dorian didn't know it, the king was calling on his Wyrd power to give him strength.  
All of a sudden, Celaena darted back. She straightened her spine and threw her head back. After muttering a few words that the prince couldn't hear, her features began to change. Her cheekbones and jawline became sharper and more defined. Her ears elongated to have pointed tips.  
She brought her eyes back to the king. She grinned to reveal pointed canines.  
Celaena was Fae.  
Chaol was standing on the side. Celaena had warned him that she was going to launch her rebellion soon and he was not to get involved when it happened.  
After Celaena had changed into her Fae self and switched from knives to a sword that was thrown to her from a guard, the fight was tipped in her favor.  
Soon, she had the king pinned under her blade.  
All arrogance had been wiped off the king's face. He looked truly frightened.  
"Mercy, please," he begged.  
"You are a tyrant and a murderer," she growled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You have stolen magic from the Wyrd Gates. You control otherworldly animals and have them to your bidding. You deserve no mercy."  
A gasp resounded through the building. Chaol knew how they felt. He had felt the same way when Celaena told him that the king used magic.  
And then Celaena plunged her sword down. The king was dead.  
Celaena stood. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest, but at the same time, a new one had taken its place.  
She looked up and nodded to her general, who had Dorian under his knife. The general let Dorian go.  
Dorian made no move to her. Neither did Chaol, who was standing in the corner. She didn't blame them.  
Celaena knew how she looked. A deadly Fae holding a bloody sword.  
"My name is Celaena Sardothien!" she shouted to the silent hall. "But you may know me as Aelin Galanthynius, the rightful heir to the Terrassen throne. I am Fae. And I take back all land that this tyrant stole," she pointed to the dead king.  
A chorus of cheers went up from her guards.  
"As for Adarlan," Celaena turned to Dorian, "It is yours now."  
Dorian seemed to be snapped out of a fog.  
"What will you do as king," Celaena advanced, speaking quietly, "Will you rule justly and kindly as I know you can? Or will you become a tyrant like your father?  
Dorian sat staring at her.  
Then he stood.  
"From this moment forward," he said, "Adarlan relinquishes all conquered land."  
Celaena sagged with relief. She felt her canines against her lip as she smiled.  
"Thank you," she whispered so only Dorian could hear.  
"For the next few days," the new king continued, "I will be drawing treaties with Princess Aelin. Then we will do the same for all other kingdoms. You are dismissed."  
He said this last sentence to the councilmen, who were all more than happy to leave.  
As soon as the politicians were gone, Celaena faced Chaol and thanked him for his help.  
Then she turned to face the blue-eyed man who stood, watching her.

Celaena stood on the other side of the great oak doors to the temple. She wore a dress and there was not a weapon on her. The bodice was cinched tight with white lace overlay. The lace continued over the top of the bodice, covering her collarbones and shoulders and circling around her neck. The lace continued as sleeves, all the way down to her thin wrists.  
A few sections of her blonde hair were pulled up, curled at the back of her head. The rest of the beautiful locks fell in waves down her back. She had a light touch pink powder on her cheeks and rouge on her lips. The lids of her eyes were dusted with a sparkling blue that accentuated her stunning eyes.  
She was in her fae form: ears pointed, canines sharpened. She could hear rustling on the other side of the oak doors and then light footsteps coming up behind her.  
She turned. It was Aedion. He was in dressed in a cut black suit, a Terrassen stag pin on his lapel. He held out his arm and the great oak doors opening. A wedding march began to play as Aedion led her down the aisle. The choice was easy to make when the time came. She had thought she had known her heart before, but now it was set. The man waiting at the end of the aisle was her heart, her soul; the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life, mortal or immortal, with. The choice should have been obvious from the start. She mourned for the days when she had them both on hold, because they were days that she could have spent with him. She reached the end of the aisle and faced her groom. “We gathered here today,” the septon began, “to join to hearts as one. If any here have complaint, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.” There was silence. The septon instructed them to join hands and then wrapped a purple ribbon around their hands, tying a knot.  
“Then repeat the words of the binding.” Celaena spoke in unison with her groom. “In the light of the gods, I take thee to be my partner in lie. You are mine and I am yours. We are bound in love from this day until the end of my days.” The septon turned their hands over and untied the ribbon. They continued to join hands.  
“Then I know pronounce you man and wife,” the septon turned to the man beside her, “You may kiss the bride.”  
“Oh, you may definitely kiss the bride,” Celaena whispered as he leaned towards her, his breath minty against her cheek.  
His lips pressed gently against hers. The kiss was sweet, full of the promise of the future that they would share together.  
“I love you,” her blue-eyed prince breathed.  
“And I love you,” Celaena placed the hand that wasn’t holding his against his cheek, “And I will love you until the world is gone, my Dorian.”


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second version = Celaena/Chaol

Dorian was sitting in yet another council meeting. Rumors had been traveling like wildfire as of late. Rumors of a beautiful warrior princess.

Dorian shifted in his seat as he remembered when he first heard about the rebel girl.

_ Dorian sat in his uncomfortable chair, bored to death as councilmen droned on. All of a sudden, a man burst into the hall. Chaol, who was standing at a pillar, was suddenly in front of Dorian and his father, sword drawn. _

_ Guards at the door had the spears leveled the very next second, preventing the man from moving further into the room. _

_ Dorian examined the man. Even from where the prince sat, he could smell horse and sweat. The man was panting, his clothes torn and face red. _

_ The king had no reaction, still completely at ease. "What is your name and your purpose in coming here?" his voice was, as usual, like ice. _

" _I am a messenger from your standing army in Ellywe. I have information on the leader of the rebellion that his been rising throughout the kingdom._

_ The King stood, becoming interested. "Captain," he instructed, "after this messenger speaks, send hunters out to catch this man." _

_ Chaol, who had sheathed his sword and resumed his position by the pillar, gave a curd not. The king then turned to the man and gestured for him to continue. _

" _Majesty, their leader is not a man. It… it s a woman, sire."_

_ A collective gasp went through the room. _

" _Do continue," the king was still calm. "Tell me more about this_ girl. _"_

" _Her soldiers would follow her anywhere. She has supporters from all over the continent, from the Silent Assassins to the Western Lands to Ellywe. She even has allies even here, in Adarlan. She is the bravest warrior the kingdom has ever seen. She can cut down men as if they were nothing. Swords and knives are like extensions of her arms. She can best even the biggest warrior from the White Fang Mountains in any form of combat."_

" _Why do all these people follow her?"_

" _She promises to take back all the land that you conquered and return them to their natural rulers."_

_ The king let out a harsh laugh. "And who does she claim to be that she has all this power?" _

" _She has recently been recognized by her uncle in Wendlyn. She has the Ashyver Eyes."_

_ Dorian raised a questioning eyebrow but no one explained. _

_ The king still looked confused, which was not normal for him. _

" _Sire," the man looked uncomfortable, "she is the lost princess of Terrassen."_

And that was how Dorian found out about the rebel princess. But he never expected what was about to happen.

Chaol had taken to posting twice as many men around the room since the news and as Dorian looked around, they were all armed to the teeth and looked deadly.

The doors to the council room were flung open, much like the last time. This time, however, the man did not rush in like the messenger. He came in slowly, leading someone with him. The other person, distinctly feminine, had a black bag over her head, and her arms were tied behind her.

"Mi'lord," the man said, "I have come as requested."

"Is this the princess?"

"It is, sire." At this, the poor girl writhed violently in the man's grip, but he did not let go.

The king nodded his head and the man forced the girl to her knees in front of Dorian and his father.

Dorian thought he recognized something about how the girl struggled but shook it off.

"Take the hood off," the kind demanded.

The man knelt behind the girl, and took out a knife to cut the rope tying the hood.

Dorian was the only one that noticed when the knife dipped down quickly to cut the ropes binding the girl's wrists.

He stood and yanked the hood off.

Dorian gasped.

For the girl before him was Celaena.

"Now!" she shouted. All of a sudden, all of the extra guards drew their swords. For every one Adarlan guard, there were two rebels, holding the guards immobile.

Celaena sprang forward, producing a dagger out of nowhere. Just as quickly, Dorian's father had drawn his sword and brought it up to meet Celaena's daggers. Celaena pressed down but the king was too strong. He pushed her off him. They circled each other in the center of the room. All the councilmen were frozen in their seats.

Dorian made a move to help (whether he was going to help Celaena or his father he didn't know) but was stopped by a knife to his throat.

It was the man who brought Celaena in. For some reason, Dorian knew that he would not be hurt, so he didn't tense against the knife.

The duel played out and it was clear Celaena was loosing. Although Dorian didn't know it, the king was calling on his Wyrd power to give him strength.

All of a sudden, Celaena darted back. She straightened her spine and threw her head back. After muttering a few words that the prince couldn't hear, her features began to change. Her cheekbones and jawline became sharper and more defined. Her ears elongated to have pointed tips.

She brought her eyes back to the king. She grinned to reveal pointed canines.

Celaena was Fae.

Chaol was standing on the side. Celaena had warned him that she was going to launch her rebellion soon and he was not to get involved when it happened.

After Celaena had changed into her Fae self and switched from knives to a sword that was thrown to her from a guard, the fight was tipped in her favor.

Soon, she had the king pinned under her blade.

All arrogance had been wiped off the king's face. He looked truly frightened.

"Mercy, please," he begged.

"You are a tyrant and a murderer," she growled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You have stolen magic from the Wyrd Gates. You control otherworldly animals and have them to your bidding. You deserve no mercy."

A gasp resounded through the building. Chaol knew how they felt. He had felt the same way when Celaena told him that the king used magic.

And then Celaena plunged her sword down. The king was dead.

Celaena stood. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest, but at the same time, a new one had taken its place.

She looked up and nodded to her general, who had Dorian under his knife. The general let Dorian go.

Dorian made no move to her. Neither did Chaol, who was standing in the corner. She didn't blame them.

Celaena knew how she looked. A deadly Fae holding a bloody sword.

"My name is Celaena Sardothien!" she shouted to the silent hall. "But you may know me as Aelin Galanthynius, the rightful heir to the Terrassen throne. I am Fae. And I take back all land that this tyrant stole," she pointed to the dead king.

A chorus of cheers went up from her guards.

"As for Adarlan," Celaena turned to Dorian, "It is yours now."

Dorian seemed to be snapped out of a fog.

"What will you do as king," Celaena advanced, speaking quietly, "Will you rule justly and kindly as I know you can? Or will you become a tyrant like your father?

Dorian sat staring at her.

Then he stood.

"From this moment forward," he said, "Adarlan relinquishes all conquered land."

Caelaena sagged with relief. She felt her canines against her lip as she smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered so only Dorian could hear.

"For the next few days," the new king continued, "I will be drawing treaties with Princess Aelin. Then we will do the same for all other kingdoms. You are dismissed."

He said this last sentence to the councilmen, who were all more than happy to leave.

As soon as the politicians were gone, Chaol rushed at Celaena.

They embraced and kissed sweetly, like lovers who had gone far too long without gazing upon the other's face.

"We did it," she whispered.


End file.
